


when love arrives

by sprinklednana



Series: you, always. (nomin oneshots) [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, bio and chem geek jeno, geology geek jaemin, just jaemin loving jeno a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: Sixth grade Jaemin would argue that he would knowexactlywhat Love would look like when Love arrives.But when Love arrived, she wasn’t wearing a floral patterned dress ending just past her knees, or tied her hair into a neat French braid, or even wore cute little doll shoes that made her look even sweeter than she already is.When Love arrived, she wasn’t even ashe.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: you, always. (nomin oneshots) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1132373
Comments: 14
Kudos: 418





	when love arrives

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to all my readers and followers on twitter!!!! Because!!!! I reached 2k followers on twitter, thank you :(( 
> 
> I asked y'all to send me songs on my cc and I'd pick one to base on for my gift fic... and the song I chose was I Ain't Perfect by IV of Spades. Such a lovely song, thank you so much anon :(( AND!!! this is also inspired by the spoken word poetry When Love Arrives by Sarah Kay and Phil Kaye. Beautiful beautiful poetry.
> 
> If you're following me on twitter, you might know that I've been feeling like absolute shit lately and have been failing in trying to write but now... this. 
> 
> I still am not in the best place right now, but this helped a lot. 
> 
> I really hope you like it, please do tell me what you think about it.

Sixth grade Jaemin would argue that he would know _exactly_ what Love would look like when Love arrives.

Love would wear a floral patterned dress ending just past her knees, tie her hair into a neat French braid, and wear cute little doll shoes that would make her look even sweeter than she already is.

Love would be perfect. She’d be the smartest girl in the class and would fall for Jaemin’s heart for Geology. She’d choose him above every other guy—even the one’s who were cooler, which in all honesty, was pretty much everyone—and talk to him all day and night about all the rocks he’s read about.

She’d be popular and great at everything. Jaemin would take her home and his parents would fall in love with Love. His dad would ask her about her plans and his mom would ask her about her family and she would win them over with her charming and witty personality and they would _adore_ her.

She’d be small in his arms and he’d always hold her hand, hug her, and kiss her temple, to make her feel safe.

Jaemin knew _exactly_ how he would meet Love. It’d be like magic. It doesn’t matter when or where they’ll meet, but he _knows_ it’s going to be _perfect._

It’d be like a scene in a movie.

Jaemin would meet Love’s eye from across the room and they’d both _know_. One look and they’d whisper under their breath, _“It’s you.”_

When their hands touch for the first time, sparks will travel through their hands and they would both be sure it’ll last forever.

They would go on study dates and take cute pictures. Jaemin and Love would meet and they’d build their dreams together.

Love would dance to his favorite songs and sing him to sleep on bad days.

He would _love_ Love. He’d take care of Love. He’d be kind to love, even when it’s hard— _especially_ when it’s hard. As Love would for him.

20-year-old Jaemin thinks sixth grade Jaemin is an absolute idiot.

When Love arrived, she wasn’t wearing a floral patterned dress ending just past her knees, or tied her hair into a neat French braid, or even wore cute little doll shoes that made her look even sweeter than she already is.

When Love arrived, she wasn’t even a _she._

Love wasn’t even close to being perfect. He was one of the smartest kids in the class but his interests lie more in Biology and Chemistry. Two of the subjects Jaemin absolutely did shit in. He tried to talk to Love about rocks for the first time and Love said _“I don’t know Nana, they all look the same to me._ ”

He hated Love a little bit for that, but he learns to forgive him anyway. Because Love still sits with him when he watches documentaries about metamorphic rocks and pretends to be interested when he asks about the book Jaemin’s reading on Soil Mechanics.

Love wasn’t even close to being perfect. But Jaemin still sits with him when he watches documentaries about wild animals all day and rave about chemical discoveries the same way rabid football fans talk about football.

Love was silly and goofy and occasionally clumsy, but turns out, Love still manages to be popular and great at everything. Jaemin loved Love. But he wasn’t the only one who did. 

But Love chooses him, when he could’ve chosen anybody else. Even when Jaemin was silly and goofy and occasionally clumsy as well. Or because of it.

Jaemin took Love home and his parents did not fall in love with Love. His dad had a constant frown on his face the moment he entered the room and his mom refused to ask Love about anything. Love was charming and witty and Jaemin absolutely _hated_ that his mom and dad couldn’t see past Love not being a _she_ to _see_ that.

Jaemin wanted them to _adore_ Love, but they didn’t, and so he cried and Love cried with him.

Love wasn’t small in his arms. In fact, Love was as tall as him, with stronger arms, a wider chest, and broader shoulders. Love loved working out and played every sport known to man for fun.

Love was big and strong and stable, but Love needed him to make him feel safe sometimes too, and so did Jaemin.

And so he’d always hold Love’s hand, and Love hugs him and kisses his temple. He protects Love and Love protects him in return.

Love didn’t know any of Jaemin’s favorite songs before Jaemin mentioned it to him. Love was a great dancer and has a beautiful voice but is too shy to dance or sing to his favorite songs in front of Jaemin.

But on really _really_ bad days, Love would call him, no matter what time it is and sing _The Blower’s Daughter_ just under his breath. Just because he knows how much Jaemin loves it.

Jaemin thought he knew exactly how he would meet Love; thought it would be like magic.

But when Jaemin met Love, he was five seconds away from having the third breakdown of the week, waist-deep in requirements and shit he needs to study for the test he was gonna take in a few hours.

Then he meets Love. Running on two hours of sleep and eight shots of espresso, looking like a professional fighter punched permanent eyebags into his face.

He meets Love. Their eyes meet but they didn’t know then. He says his name and Jaemin is familiar with it somehow. Must be familiar with it from a few university basketball games he’s watched for his old friend Mark.

There were no sparks and there wasn’t any thought of forever. Even the thought of thinking made Jaemin _ache._

Their eyes meet but they didn’t whisper _“it’s you”_ under their breaths.

When Love speaks to him for the first time, it’s to say, “ _Hey man, I’m Jeno Lee. Didn’t wanna bother you but the library’s full. Can I share this table with you?”_

When their hands touch for the first time, sparks didn’t travel through their hands. They were both far from being sure it’ll last forever.

But they both hoped it would.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also ask me questions in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sprinklednana) or [twt](https://twitter.com/sprinklednana?lang=en) if you want!


End file.
